Apariencias
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Yuri Flostre tenia un secreto, un gran y enorme secreto el cual sabía que si alguien lo descubría, ella tendría que matar a alguien por su culpa.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Una vez más estoy escribiendo sobre la pareja que no les gusta a muchos! Es innevitable no querer escribir de ellos, a mi me gusta el detalle que tiene Kanata por Yuri y viceversa._**

 ** _Probablemente algún día escribire sobre otras parejas con las que quedaría Kanata ¡Pero hoy no es el día!_**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Kuusen Madoushi Kouhosei no Kyoukan no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yuu Moroboshi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir sus historias._**

* * *

Yuri Flostre tenía un secreto, un gran y enorme secreto que ocultaba de la mayoría y que realmente agradecía que nadie sospechaba de ello.

 **-¡No quiero hacer eso Maestro Kanata! ¡Es vergonzoso** -Gritaba a todo pulmón.

 **-Vamos Yuri, relájate, sólo estoy hablando que deberías de ayudar a las demás en aquel restaurante** -Señalaba el restaurante a sus espaldas e intentaba darle la bolsa con la ropa que debería utilizar **-Es parte de su entrenamiento y verás las diferencias** -Le dio la bolsa y corrió lo más que pudo.

 **-¡No lo haré!** -Volvía a gritar con un sonrojo pero era demasiado tarde, se había ido dejándola sola **-Estupido Kanata** -Susurro con odio, por curiosidad abrió la bolsa y se encontró con un penoso disfraz de maid.

Suspiro cansada y decidió darse media vuelta, no haría ese estúpido trabajo pero tampoco se quedaría con las ganas de ponerse aquel penoso pero bonito disfraz.

Era muy noche cuando Yuri había llegado a su habitación, un merecido baño y pronto iría a descansar hasta que vio la bolsa de papel. Con seguridad, dejó caer la toalla por su cuerpo y tomo la bolsa.

Prenda por prenda se ponía, hasta que terminó por vestirse y fijarse en el espejo más cercano. Se miró de pies a cabeza, era increíble que supiera su talla y le quedará a la perfección. Una pequeña sonrisita salió de ella.

 **-Valla Yuri, realmente te vez hermosa con ese traje** -Sintió como era abrazada a sus espaldas, un aroma familiar y una voz muy gruesa escucho.

 **-¡Maestro Kanata!** -Tartamudeo. **-¿Otra vez se está colando en las habitaciones de las chicas para su mente pervertida?**

 **-¿Eh?** -Sonrió muy seguro antes de ocultar su rostro en su cuello **-Sabes que sólo a ti es a quien vengo a visitar en las noches** -Le dio un suave beso en el cuello, haciendo que ella temblara y se relajara un poco **-La pervertida es otra que espera a ponerse el lindo disfraz aquí**

 **-Pervertido** -Yuri un poco sonrojada lo miro con aquella mirada asesina lo que causó una carcajada en Kanata.

 **-Bueno, yo sólo quería verte en el café pero si tengo que venir aquí a sólo verte** -Mordió levemente su oreja **-Entonces lo haré...**

 **-Maestro...**

 **-Ya te dije que me llames solo Kanata** -La interrumpio un poco molesto antes de darle la vuelta y alzar su sonrojado rostro.

 **-Kanata...** -Susurro al ver los brillantes ojos azules de Kanata, se sentía como una pequeña presa del lobo frente a sus ojos.

 **-Yuri...** -Rozó sus labios con los de ella **-Estoy un poco hartó de aparentar todo esto** -La tomo de la cintura y dio suaves caricias ante la atenta mirada nerviosa de Yuri **-Ambos sabemos sobre nuestros sentimientos entonces ¿Porque nos seguimos ocultando?**

 **-Kanata yo...** -Guardo silencio al sentir el dedo de Kanata en sus labios.

 **-¿Acaso tienes miedo del que dirán? A mi no me importa que hablen de mi y puedo golpear a los que intenten hablar mal de ti**

 **-Sólo es un poco el pánico y la vergüenza de lo que dirán de mi** -Susurro, sus palabras siempre habían sido sinceras, al menos con el siempre le decía la verdad **-No dudo de ti o de mí, sólo me estoy preparando psicológicamente a las burlas de Chloe y Loyd, de los demás no me importará** -Hablo burlona, escucho la suave risita de Kanata y se relajó más antes de pasar sus brazos

 **-Bueno, entonces seguiremos ocultandonos o "aparentar"** -Hizo las comillas con sus dedos **-De todos y pasar lindas noches juntos** -Y antes de que ella protestara, atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

Y así el poco auto control que tenía Yuri se iba por la ventana y daba paso a las suaves caricias que Kanata le brindaba.

Tenía razón, ya no quería aparentar no tener algo relacionado con él, sólo se preparaba mentalmente a las burlas y demás que probablemente vendrían.

 **-¡Kanata!** -O eso quería porque las marcas en su cuello decía otra cosa **-¡Te mataré maldito pervertido!**

Entre las risas de Chloe y Loyd no se hicieron esperar, habían descubierto aquellas marcas y ante la mirada nerviosa de Kanata y la mirada asesina de Yuri, los dejaron que discutieran un poco.

Tal vez ya no tendrían que aparentar tanto.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡No duden que seguiré escribiendo con tanto entusiasmo! Claro, tengo que terminar de leer las novelas y al fin podré escribir lo que más quiera y me gusta._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 3 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
